Ayahi Takagaki
Roles in Saimoe *Otome Asakura (Da Capo II) *Lucia Nahashi (Venus Versus Virus) *Megumi Yamamoto (S · A: Special A) *Noe Isurugi (True Tears) *Nina Antalk (Chrome Shelled Regios) *Alesta Blanket (Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!) *Sumika Murasame (Sasameki Koto) *Mikako Satsukitane (Sora no Otoshimono) *Nene (Canaan) *Oora Kanako (Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Ayana Minase (The Qwaser of Stigmata) *Hiiragi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Ferris Eris (Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu) *Mitsuba Marui (Mitsudomoe) *Ichika (Asobi ni iku yo!)﻿ Discography *"Inori/Justice" (祈り†, Prayer?) (2009) (character single for Mobile Suit Gundam 00 under the name "Ayahi Takagaki as Feldt Grace," produced by Kokia)27 *"Kimi ga Iru Basho" (2010) The Ending theme to the anime Occult Academy *"Hikari no Firmento" (2010) The Ending theme to the anime Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu *"Takaramono" (2011) References #'^' "高垣彩陽 Profile (Ayahi Takagaki Profile)" (in Japanese). Music Ray'n. http://musicrayn.com/takagaki/takagaki_profile.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://web.archive.org/web/20070819105812/http://www.deltoraquest.jp/stuff/index.html "Official Deltora Quest site - スタッフ・キャスト紹介 (Staff & Cast)"] (in Japanese). deltoraquest.jp. Archived from the original on August 19, 2007. http://web.archive.org/web/20070819105812/http://www.deltoraquest.jp/stuff/index.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/vvv/02staffcast/staffcast.html "Venus Versus Virus Staff & Cast"] (in Japanese). Tokyo Broadcasting System. http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/vvv/02staffcast/staffcast.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://hatsunejima.com/dc2/staff.html "Official Da Capo II anime site - Staff"] (in Japanese). hatsunejima.com. http://hatsunejima.com/dc2/staff.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://www.truetears.jp/staff/ "Official True Tears site - スタッフ&キャスト(Staff&Cast)"] (in Japanese). truetears.jp. http://www.truetears.jp/staff/. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://special-a.jp/staff.html "Official S · A: Special A site - スタッフ&キャスト(Staff&Cast)"] (in Japanese). special-a.jp. http://special-a.jp/staff.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://anime.webnt.jp/regios/2008/09/post_16.php "Official Chrome Shelled Regios site - ニーナ・アントーク (Nina Antalk)"] (in Japanese). Newtype Magazine. http://anime.webnt.jp/regios/2008/09/post_16.php. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://www.phantom-r.jp/staff.html "Official Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom site - スタッフ (Staff)"] (in Japanese). phantom-r.jp. http://www.phantom-r.jp/staff.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://mv.avex.jp/juden-chan/ "Official Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! site"] (in Japanese). Avex Group. http://mv.avex.jp/juden-chan/. Retrieved February 13, 2010. Click the fifth tab from the left labeled "スタッフ&キャスト" located along the bottom of the screen. #^ a'' ''b [http://www.sasameki.com/staffcast/index.html "Official Sasameki Koto site - スタッフ&キャスト(Staff&Cast)"] (in Japanese). sasameki.com. http://www.sasameki.com/staffcast/index.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #'^' "アニソンぷらす" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/anison/st.html. Retrieved June 29, 2009. [dead link] #'^' "ナレーション" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/anison/na.html. Retrieved August 11, 2009. [dead link] #^ a'' ''b [http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=981b7a3091fec9a964ecdcf874fdcad1 "TVアニメ｢初恋限定。｣ - スフィア (TV Anime First Love Limited - sphere)"] (in Japanese). Lantis. http://lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=981b7a3091fec9a964ecdcf874fdcad1. Retrieved April 18, 2009. #'^' "Official Sphere site — Sphere" (in Japanese). planet-sphere.jp. http://www.planet-sphere.jp/sphere.html. Retrieved April 19, 2009. #'^' "株式会社 ミュージックレイン (Music Ray'n Inc.)" (in Japanese). Sony Music Entertainment. http://www.sme.co.jp/sme/corporate/mra.html. Retrieved April 19, 2009. #'^' "TVアニメ｢宙のまにまに｣OPテーマ" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://www.gloryheaven.jp/release/data.php?id=a61049f36072e3ccd80aba20c4e8625a. Retrieved August 11, 2009. #'^' "風をあつめて/Brave my heart【通常盤】" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://www.lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=61a9ec5a2c0100c821e3ad0c9fb7f542. Retrieved November 4, 2009. #'^' "A.T.M.O.S.P.H.E.R.E【通常盤】" (in Japanese). Lantis. http://www.lantis.jp/new-release/data.php?id=a446dc3078acde6993517ed0359ba48d. Retrieved December 30, 2009. #'^' [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-02-08/ichiban-ushiro-no-daimao-tv-anime-promo-streamed "Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō TV Anime's Promo Streamed"]. Anime News Network. February 8, 2010. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-02-08/ichiban-ushiro-no-daimao-tv-anime-promo-streamed. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #'^' [http://www.baccano.jp/staff/index.html "Official Baccano! site - Staff&Cast"] (in Japanese). baccano.jp. http://www.baccano.jp/staff/index.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #^ a'' ''b [http://www.gundam00.net/staffcast/index.html "Official Mobile Suite Gundam 00 site - Staff & Cast"] (in Japanese). gundam00.net. http://www.gundam00.net/staffcast/index.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #'^' [http://newtype.kadocomic.jp/soraoto/staff/ "スタッフ&キャスト - そらのおとしもの (Staff&Cast - Sora no Otoshimono )"] (in Japanese). Newtype. http://newtype.kadocomic.jp/soraoto/staff/. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #'^' [http://www.durarara.com/staff/ "Official Durarara!! site - Staff & Cast"] (in Japanese). durarara.com. http://www.durarara.com/staff/. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #'^' [http://www.qwaser.jp/cast.html "Official The Qwaser of Stigmata site - キャスト (Cast)"] (in Japanese). qwaser.jp. http://www.qwaser.jp/cast.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #'^' [http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/hanamaru/staff.html "Hanamaru Kindergarten すたっふ&きゃすと (Staff&Cast)"] (in Japanese). King Records. http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/hanamaru/staff.html. Retrieved February 13, 2010. #'^' "あそびにいくヨ! スタッフ・キャスト". http://www.asoiku.com/introduction.html. Retrieved September 18, 2010. #'^' "[CD 機動戦士ガンダム00 Voice Actor Single: 祈り†/Justice / 高垣彩陽 come across フェルト・グレイス"]. Neowing. http://www.neowing.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=VTCL-35059. Retrieved 2010-03-16.﻿ External Links Personal Blog (Japanese) *Ayahi Takagaki at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Official site of Sphere (Japanese)﻿ Category:Seiyuu